Love Is Stronger
by Acherona
Summary: All the anger, the problems and the urge to beat some sense into a certain blond idiot. None of it matters as long as love is stronger. SasuNaruSasu


**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto or any of its characters nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warnings** – Boys loving other boys, some bad language and a little bit of angst, nothing too bad.

**AN** – _This is one of several short stories I've written for people over at Y gallery. For some reason I've forgotten to post them here and I thought I should remedy that._

_Please enjoy…_

**Love Is Stronger**

Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he cleaned the wound on the idiot's forehead and pressed a bright white band-aid over it. Colors of blue and black spread out from underneath the band-aid and fanned down his temple and cheek but at least the gaping wound was taped closed and covered.

Sasuke decided he didn't like those colors of blue, black, purple and red on Naruto at all.

He turned his attention towards Naruto's busted up hands and poured some antiseptic on the split knuckles, feeling a wave of grim satisfaction when the moron hissed in pain. _Good!_ He deserved it.

"You should've gone to the hospital." He said quietly as he worked on cleaning and fixing up Naruto's numerous wounds and bruises.

"The hospital asks too many questions, plus with all the paper work I would have expired from blood loss before I got to see a doctor…Besides why should I go there when I have my very own med-school student to fix me up?" Naruto grinned his famous wide grin but stopped with a wince as his split lipped cracked open again and started to bleed sluggishly.

Sasuke had to clench his hands for a moment to stop them from trembling before he went back to cleaning and bandaging. He was so angry…so fucking livid with the moron sitting across from him that he wanted nothing more than to ram his own fist into that face he knew so well and just keep hitting…hitting and hitting and hitting until maybe Naruto finally got it.

"You can't keep doing this." Sasuke's tone was clipped as he tried to hold his anger inside. "You'll get yourself killed."

Naruto turned his face to the side in irritation, looking away from Sasuke, blue eyes clouding over and growing darker. "I couldn't just do nothing…They were kids Sas." Naruto looked back at Sasuke, willing him to understand. "There's no way I could let them to that shit to kids, no one else was there, they needed to be stopped and I did what I had too."

Sasuke hissed and threw the tweezers he was holding against the wall, midnight eyes shining with emotions. "Yeah, that's how it always is, isn't it? You did what you had to do…you couldn't wait five minutes for back-up to arrive, you had to charge in just like always, be the hero." Sasuke spat out and started pacing.

"You have no regard for your own life, it's like you don't care. Do you know how many times I've patched you up in the last six months? How many times the phone has called in the middle of the night for me to come get you from the hospital?"

Sasuke walked back and grabbed Naruto's chin, forcing the other to look at him. "Every time that fucking phone rings I imagine the worst…You can't keep doing this to me Naruto…you can't keep killing me like this. I love you, you fucking idiot but I can't keep doing this when you don't even care."

Sasuke turned to walk away but Naruto was quicker, grabbing his wrist and holding him still.

"I do care Bastard…I love you! I love you more than anything. Back-up was too far away tonight Sasuke. The boy…he was maybe eight or nine…I couldn't, couldn't let that happen. Sas I was there to stop it, please understand why I had to." Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's slim waist and buried his face against Sasuke's stomach. "I'm sorry I make you worry Sas, I really am. I love you."

Sasuke sighed as his anger slowly dissipated. He lifted his hands and ran his fingers through silky, golden strands. He did understand. Naruto huge heart and his burning will to right all wrongs had been part of what made Sasuke fall head over heels in love with him in the first place. He knew this wasn't the last time they would have this argument and he still thought that Naruto was too reckless but right now all he could do was to treasure the fact that his moron had come home to him. That he was here for Sasuke to hold, to kiss and to love.

They had their problems, quite a few of them but it didn't matter as long as love was stronger…and it was.

"Come on idiot," Sasuke bent down and placed a soft kiss on that bright white band-aid. "Let's go to bed." 

**The End**

**AN**- _Thank you very much for reading, please if you have the time let me know what you thought._


End file.
